


Ben and Bev's Relationship Expertise

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, ben and bev relationship experts, helpful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I can’t stand seeing you torture yourself over this any longer. I’ve been there,” he glanced at Beverly for a split second, “it’s not fun. You deserve to be happy. Let’s not avoid this.”Eddie gave it quiet consideration. “Ben. Once again, you’re right. You’re always right. How do you do it?”





	Ben and Bev's Relationship Expertise

“Hey Bev, have you talked to Eddie lately?” Ben asked his girlfriend one Sunday morning sunrise as they lay in Beverly’s bed with their hands intertwined. Her Aunt loved Ben and thus let him sleep over on occasion. Sometimes, she believed her Aunt loved him more than Beverly herself, but Ben was always able to shake the feeling and reassure her. This morning, Beverly was still groggy as usual, not as much of a morning person as her boyfriend. Ben would be up at odd hours, loving the peace and quiet.

The question bumped around in her head for a bit before she could finally mumble out an answer, “Not really. But he’s seemed pretty down lately.”

“Yeah. That’s why I asked. I think we should check in on him today.” Ben took a second to ponder where Eddie would be. “I hope he got home safe from that party last night. Truthfully, I’m glad we didn’t go. It looked pretty scary.”

Beverly smiled at Ben’s concern for their friend. She pushed herself into a sitting position, gave him a quick peck on the lips and stepped out of bed. “We’re seniors now. It would be weird if they weren’t scary. I’m gonna go get ready then we’ll leave. Sound good?”

Ben flashed his best smile, “Sounds great.”

Once they were out the door and Ben had said goodbye and thanked Bev’s Aunt, they locked hands again. “Why d’ya think Eddie’s been so sad? You don’t think it’s his mom again, do you?” Beverly asked, pulling Ben along. She’d always had super long strides, Ben couldn’t keep up. 

“No, no. I think a certain someone has been tugging at his heartstrings.” Ben smiled to himself. He was a sucker for romance.

“I’m gonna kill Richie, that oblivious dipshit.” She sighed.

After walking for awhile and nearing the street Eddie’s house was on, Beverly saw something in the grass to her left. What the fuck? She changed paths, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as she marched towards it. 

“Bev? What’s going on?” Ben questioned, staying on the sidewalk.

“Eddie? Holy shit is that you? Jesus.” The figure groaned in response. Once she could see he wasn’t hurt, she couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. Eddie was laying on his back definitely hung over from the night before, probably hadn’t been able to make it back to the house and crashed on the grass. Honestly, it was better this way, Mrs. K would’ve had a heart attack if he came home wasted. 

“Uuugh. Bev? That you? Don’t move, you’re blocking the sun just right.” He sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

By now, Ben had run over. “Eddie? We were just coming to check on you.”

“Here I am.” The boy looked like a wreck.

Beverly crossed her arms as she glanced over him in worry. “You totally downed a few extra beers than you usually do. Something to do with Trashmouth?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Eddie paused. His body stiffened. “Oh fuck. I told him I loved him. Drunk off my ass, I confessed my love for Richie.” Eddie rolled over onto his side, groaning. “Shit Oh my Fu-”

“Hey,” Ben interrupted, “It’ll be fine. Why don’t we go talk to him? If it was up to you, I know you’d try and forget this. But honestly, I can’t stand seeing you torture yourself over this any longer. I’ve been there,” he glanced at Beverly for a split second, “it’s not fun. You deserve to be happy. Let’s not avoid this.”

Eddie gave it quiet consideration. “Ben. Once again, you’re right. You’re always right. How do you do it?” 

Ben laughed, blushing a bit at the compliment. He extended his hand out, Eddie grabbed it and heaved himself off the ground. He dusted the dirt from his pants, stretched, and then they were off. 

After they stopped for Advil at the pharmacy and breakfast at Denny’s while Eddie told them the latest gossip from the party, they made it to Richie’s house. 

They didn’t knock on the door because they knew Richie’s parents weren’t home and that he was most likely asleep and wouldn’t answer the door anyways. Beverly led the way into the house and up the stairs confidently, second was Eddie, looking quite nervous, then lastly Ben, excited for his friends to finally get together. Beverly called teasingly, “Better put your pants on, Tozier, ‘cause we’re coming in!” Finally, she twisted the knob and opened the door to his room.

Richie woke up in confusion, slipping his glasses on immediately. “Bev, Eds, Ben. How nice of you to join me.” He smiled passive aggressively.

Bev was ready to give a witty response when Ben cut in. “Eddie,” he gestured, “has something he wants to say.”

From the doorway, Eddie gave Ben a death glare. “Well, what is it, Spaghetti?” Richie looked nervous. 

“Last night…” he started off. Richie looked like his heart dropped, “I told you I loved you. I know I was drunk, but… I meant it, okay? I love you. I’m in love with you. Have been for awhile. You don’t have to like me back or anything but I needed to get it off my chest.” He looked up from the ground, making eye contact with Richie.

“You scared me, idiot. I thought you were going to take it back! I guess you didn’t remember the part from last night where I said I loved you, too.” The black haired boy grinned from his spot on the bed. 

Eddie’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened, his heart beat with a new kind of nervousness. He smiled, then clamored onto the bed, straddling Richie with his hips. “Say it again,” Eddie whispered.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I’m in love with you. Have been for awhile” He mimicked Eddie’s words from earlier. This was all Eddie needed to hear before he had his hands around the back of Richie’s neck and was pulling him in for a deep kiss. Richie responded immediately, his hands grabbing Eddie’s waist as they kissed passionately. 

They both seemed to have forgotten about Beverly and Ben, who witnessed the whole thing. “This is disgusting, let’s get out of here,” Beverly fake gagged, grabbing Ben by the arm.

“Aw, come on, it’s cute.” Ben smiled, overjoyed for his friends. He looked back, Eddie was moaning. “Nope. Never mind, let’s get out of here.”

“We’ve got a lot more of this to look forward to now, don’t worry.” Beverly rolled her eyes, laughing. 

And boy, did they have a lot more to look forward to.


End file.
